1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strap designed to be removably mounted about the body of a person and be attached in supporting relation to a musical instrument or other electrically powered object wherein the support strap either removably or permanent supports a plurality of electronic components which may include a battery or like power supply. The electronic components are electrically connected to the musical instrument or other object being supported and are cooperatively structured to enhance supplement and/or transmit the sound or output generated by the instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
The playing of musical instruments particularly on a professional level typically involves the use of electrically powered amplifiers, synthesizers and a variety of other electronic components specifically designed to enhance, transmit, amplify or otherwise favorably affect the sound generated by the one or more instruments being played. Accordingly, a proper interconnection and/or activation of such electronic component necessarily involves a certain amount of "set-up" time immediately before and to a somewhat lesser extent, immediately after performance or the playing of such instruments. However, in the music or entertainment industry particularly in situations involving the successive appearance of a plurality of different performers, there is a minimal amount of "set-up" time allowed to the individual performers for accomplishing the arrangement and/or activation of their instruments and associated electronic components of the type set forth above. Accordingly, the ability to reduce the time required for instrument set-up would be highly advantageous to professional musicians and desirable to amateur musicians as well.
In order to overcome the problems of the type set forth above numerous electronic components specifically designed for the amplification, transmission or general enhancement of the sound generated by musical instruments have been miniaturized. Such microminiaturization of electronic circuit and/or components has greatly reduced problems and disadvantages associated with musical instrument arrangements and set-up by reducing and/or eliminating the physical effort as well as significantly reducing the time associated with the handling of the regular sized speakers, amplifiers, etc. The ability to carry or support a variety of electronically powered devices directly on a person's body is a well recognized advantage of such miniaturized electronic products or components. In fact, portability is a primary factor in motivating the design and manufacture of miniaturized electronic components and circuits. The efficiency with which such electronic components now operate allows components such as radios, wireless or cellular telephones, compact disk or tape players, televisions, etc., to be fully portable and further allows various electronic components such as of the type set forth above to be carried on the person or clothing of a user. In accomplishing such portability, miniaturized components are removably supported on the body of a user through the design of specialized garments such as but not limited to vests, jackets, belts, etc. which include a plurality of pockets or compartments in which various, components including batteries as well as electronic circuits and innerconnecting conductors are mounted. Such garment like structures are intended to provide a fashionable or aesthetically pleasing appearance, as well as having the functional characteristics of supporting a variety of such electronic components.
While known or contemplated garment like structures of the type set forth above are assumed to be operative for their intended function, none of such garments are specifically adapted for the removable support of a conventional, electrically powered musical instrument, such as but not limited to a guitar on the body of a musician. As is well known, the playing of a guitar typically involves the use of a removably attached support strap which is draped about the shoulders of the musician, wherein opposite ends of the support strap are attached to spaced apart portions of the guitar or other instrument being played.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in the music industry for an improved assembly which incorporates a plurality of miniaturized electronic components designed and structured to facilitate the connection or "set-up" of one or more musical instruments by reducing or eliminating the set-up time normally associated with the professional performance of musical instruments on a stage or like area. In addition, any such improved, assembly should be comfortably mounted on the musician in a manner which positions the electronic components as well as associated conductors or cables in an out-of-sight location and therefore does not detract from his playing ability or derogatorily affect his appearance or dress, such as by requiring the wearing of large, generally bulky and often times unattractive garments to carry such electronic components.